A Salvatore Awakening
by GilliMonsterMan
Summary: 2nd: We pick up right where we left off with Kitana. She's heartbroken, and completely shattered. With all hopes of never seeing the Salvatore Brother's ever again. She retreats to Miami, where she hopes the sand and sun take away her worries.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

_Prologue_

_When we first met Kitana Maven in 2006, she was a self-professed mess._

_None other than Stefan Salvatore had found her drugged on a park bench in Chicago. He had brought her to Mystic Falls to help her with her addictions. During her stay in The Salvatore Boarding House, she had met Damon Salvatore. She had allowed herself to trust and fall in love with him, only for him to utterly shatter her heart. Not able to continue to be in Mystic Falls, Kit left and traveled to Miami, Fl. She hopes to start her new life away from Damon, her addictions, and anyone who had known the person she became._

_As she proclaimed when she left Mystic Falls, the is her new beginning._


	2. Chapter 2

_Monday January 22nd, 2007_

I've been in Miami for a little over a week and I already feel free from the person I was. I've done so much, mostly to keep my head out of Mystic Falls. I haven't even unpacked yet. In fact, I got my suite at the Marriott, went shopping, and went to the beach. Since arriving, I've gone parasailing, scuba diving, surfing, shopping, jet skiing, and more shopping. I've done so well in keeping busy. Although, I do tend to think about Stefan, the brother who hadn't shattered my heart. I'm walking down a street I found with tented shops. This street is amazing. I've bought sandals, bangles, jewelry, and sunhats. I'm standing in a tent selling sunglasses. Trying on and loving just about every pair From behind me, I hear, "I'd go with the aqua. They look simply fantastic on you." There's that damn British accent. Whirling around, there he is as glorious as ever.

"Hello Nik." I say. I can be civil about this.

"No slap this time? I can almost feel the sting from the last time." he says smiling.

"How are you even here right now?" I ask flabbergasted.

"Miami agrees with you." he says.

"Why are you here?" I ask again.

"Come on love. I've missed you." he says reaching out to me and I instantly step out of reach.

"If you wouldn't have slept with my boss, you wouldn't have to miss me." I sneer.

"I love that you're so young, so vibrant." he says.

"Flattery gets you absolutely nowhere." I continue to sneer.

"You've cut your hair. It suits you." he smiles.

"Look stalker boy. It's clear you followed me here somehow. I don't have time to play your word game. We are not friends. So, let's not pretend to be." I say stone faced.

Just then, from just outside the tent we hear, "Kitana? Kit Maven."

We both turn to see a very dark haired girl that I almost mistake for a fan.

"Casey? My God is that you?" I brush past Nik.

"Yea, get over here!" she squeals as we embrace. "Who's your friend?" She asks eyeing Nik.

"No friend. Just someone I bumped into." I lie. "Let's catch up. Walk with me?" I ask, desperate to get away from _him_.

"Sure, come on." she loops her arm through mine as we stroll down the strip.

"How long have you been in town?" she asks.

"A little over a week." I say.

"And you never thought to look me up? I'm hurt." she laughs as she gestures, putting her hand over her heart.

"I wanted to see you. I just didn't know how you'd take seeing me after so long." I explain.

"August 15, 2005. I remember the date well. It was the biggest show in your career and you walked off stage. Everybody was so pissed. But, I wasn't." she looks at me.

"Why wouldn't you be? You lost your job to over my naivety. I was a stupid adolescent who got sucked in by the fast life." I say.

"Hey, I had your back when you picked me to be your backup dancer. I have your back now. They can say what they want about me. I never stopped believing in you." she says when she stops to hug me.

"I knew there was something about you that I liked." I laugh.

"Where you staying?" she asks me.

"Marriott." I say.

"How long you here for?" She presses.

"For as long as Miami will accept me." I shrug.

"Paparazzi around? You can live with me. You'll never guess whose back in town." she says with gleaming eyes.

"The pap's have forgotten about me since I walked off stage. Who's in town?" she knows my curiosity problem more than anyone.

"I'm almost positive that they haven't forgotten their favorite E! True Hollywood Story. Now, answer my plea and I'll tell you." she smirks.

"But, if you remember correctly, I was 17 and stupid." it was a rough time in my life and I'd been approached by Nomie. She offered me a way out of my misery. The next night, I walked off stage and never looked back. "Fine, I'll live with you. Now, it's your turn. Tell me. Who's in town?" I ask laughing.

"We can go get your stuff now. We're gonna have so much fun!" she giggles.

"You're killing me here. Who is it?" I laugh wholeheartedly for the first time since…

"Okay fine! It's Jay Trujillo. You know he always had a crush on you." she laughs, but my heart drops all the way to hell.


	3. Chapter 3

She has no idea that Jay's a drug dealer. He's a beady-eyed rat faced S.O.B. who deserves to have his ass kicked. But, he's smart enough to know not to get caught. If you're not a regular or introduced by a regular, you didn't know what he was doing. He's the very last person on Earth that I need to see.

"Jay's in town? Have you seen him?" I ask. Please say no and that it's just gossip.

"I've seen him. I teased him about you though. He's still stuck on you.," she says not even noticing my heart sinking before her eyes.

"I don't wanna see him. If you do, I'm not here, okay?" I plead with her.

"Why? He's a lot nicer than the guys you've dealt with. I think he'd be a welcome change for you." she's being smug.

"Please. Do this one thing for me?" I beg.

"Okay fine, but you'll give in one day and you know it." she smirks. "Let's go get you moved in." she giggles.

_Friday March 16th, 2007_

Almost two months with Casey went by in a flash. She went to work and I shopped or went to the beach, then in reverse when she got off. You'd think it'd get boring, but it never did. Her house was beautiful and I loved that she lived so close to the beach, and the market street. But, today I just want a boring day to just sit around and chill.

I decide to rummage through the bags I haven't been able to lay eyes on since I was in the Marriott. While I'm looking at all the clothes I bought in Mystic Falls, I come across my favorite hoodie. Stefan's hoodie. Tears instantly touch my eyes and I shrug it on. God it smells like him. Holding my tears back, I look further into the bag. There at the bottom, I find the one thing that can break my skyscraper that I've built around my emotions. That damn brilliantly pink camera. Picking it up, I press the power button and it comes to life. I start to click through the album and there it is. Picture upon pictures of Damon, Stefan, Lexi, and me at the Halloween parties. The picture Damon took of us in our red carpet glamour. The pictures I took of Damon covered in body paint in every color. It's way too much. Taking it with me, I throw myself onto the bed and continue to click through and cry.

* * *

"Did you fall asleep in here?" Casey asks climbing into bed.

"I guess I did. It's been an immensely stressful day." I sniff.

"Why are you crying?" she asks smoothing my hair back.

"It's a long story that I do not wanna relive." I sniff again.

"Okay then. What did you do all day?" she asks.

"This. I don't wanna talk anymore. Okay?" I plead.

"Fine. Just sleep." She smoothes my hair and then leaves.

* * *

I'm woken up by bright shards of light being thrown into the room.

"Get up! Get Dressed! We're going to the spa, because apparently you need it. Get out of that hoodie. You've been wearing it for two weeks. It's Miami." Is she serious? She doesn't know the significance that this hoodie holds for me? I have a brother out there and I left him because I fell for his brother.

* * *

I've been soaked, massaged, waxed, plucked, pedi'ed, mani'ed, and my hair is quaffed to perfection. I feel better than ever, and I'm sure this is Casey's way of reminding me of the luxury I had being a teen pop sensation. For the first time in a long time, I was recognized. The spa gave me a free discount in hopes that I'd spread the word about them while I'm in Miami.

Casey and I walk arm in arm to an organic deli that her family owns for lunch. While there, who else do I see but, Jay Trujillo.


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn, Red Dawn, if I'd known you'd be in town, I would've looked you up sooner." he saunters over to our table.

"If I'd known you'd be in town, I never would've come." I sneer at him as Casey kicks me under the table.

"Be nice." she whispers under her breath.

"You wound me. Have I been that bad to you?" he smiles that weasel smile.

"You could say something like that." I sneer.

"Aww, you wanna talk about it? I got a place near by." he smirks and gestures towards the door.

Getting up from the table, "That's my cue. Casey, can we go, please?" I plead as I continue to sneer at Jay.

"Why? Kit, he's only teasing you. Sit back down." she urges.

"Why are you on his side?" _She doesn't know what he does._

"I only think you should hear him out. Obviously something's happened between you two. I think you should talk to him." she says with those pretty eyes she always uses against me.

"The puppy dog stare won't work this time. You can stay and talk to him all you want. I'll be outside." I say walking towards the door.

As I'm waiting for Casey around the corner, I feel a hand at my neck, pushing me into the wall. "You think you're better than me, don't you?" it's Jay and he's choking me. "You think that just because you went and got sober that you're all of a sudden a good person? You know I know better than that. You can convince yourself that you're not an addict anymore all you want. We both know that's not true." he growls.

"Let. Me. Go." I strain.

"Not a chance in hell. I know the person you really are. The person you never let out. The person you never let me see. I wanted to see who you really were so bad. I wanted to see just how bad you could be. But, you never picked me. You were so quick to jump into bed with any man who had money. They were good enough for you. But why not me?" he snarls. At those words, I find my strength through my rage. I raise my hand to his eye and dig my nail right in.

"Ahh! You bitch!" he shouts, releasing me.

"I'm the bitch?! No, the bitch here is you! I never slept with those men! All this time having people like you thinking I was so easy is getting old. They had money, yes! I swindled them all. I drugged them and set them up. They were all criminals! Did I need the money? No! Am I an addict? Yes! That's something I'll have to live with for the rest of my life!" I shout sending him a slap across the face to end each and every exclaim. "I did it all for you to trust me. You never would've trusted me had you thought I wasn't like you. Well, I guess I wasn't any better than you. You sold your product to me, and like a dog I heeled each and every time. No more. You don't have anything over me and you have nothing to hold over me." I visibly calm to a growled whisper.

"You're better now, huh? I think we should find out just how better you are." he says as he pulls a small vile with a red liquid from his pocket, opens it, and throws it into my face in what seems like once swift movement.


	5. Chapter 5

_New York Sunday April 8th,2007_

I wake up to something being thrown on me. I'm wet, I'm cold and it's dark.

"Now that I have your full attention, let's check how you're doing." a voice says.

"What? Where am I?" I say almost incoherently. Just then, a light flickers on. Standing right above me is Jay. Looking at my surroundings, I find that I might be in a basement. My left hand is handcuffed to a wooden pole.

"You're far from home, Red Dawn. No one knows you're here. So, you are very much off of anyone's radar." he smirks as he stoops in front of he. He reaches out to stroke me face and I jerk away.

"You kidnapped me? Why?" my voice is hoarse.

"You think you're better than me. I wanted to find out just how true that was." he smirks. "So, I have a few things here for you. You're gonna try each and every one, not like you haven't already, and tell me which one is best." he says as he pulls a tray from behind him and holds it out to me. There's pills of every kind. Some he's made, others he's most likely bought. His intentions are crystal clear. He wants me to be helpless again. He wants me to depend on him and his products.

"No! I am better than you! I wouldn't do anything like this anymore! You brought me here to drug me? Get me back on your level? You think I'd bow down willingly?" I strain through my voice.

"That's were you're wrong. I'm already up there." he points to my head. "I knew you wouldn't just bow down to me. That's why you've found yourself in the position you're in. I did what I had to do. I'm already in you're system, Little Red" he says as he moves next to me, to continue taunting me. "I bet you're itchin' right now. You know that feeling you get when that constant want is there. That tiny voice telling you to use. Telling you to numb the misery that you feel each and every day." he teases near my ear while holding me in place. "In fact, I was wondering what would motivate you into numbing every single care you have. I wanted something to remind you just how miserable you really are. But, then I looked in your purse and I found this." he says holding up my camera. That camera filled with every reason he could use against me right now.

Pressing the power button it springs to life. I just had to charge it, didn't I?

"Would you look at that. You had a lover. I would ask if you swindled him too, but by the look on your face, I'd say he swindled you. Ironic isn't it? You loved him, didn't you?" he teases.

"Stop" I cry.

"You ready to numb your pain? You are the only one who can stop all this. I've gone through this with you over and over, you know. Except now you have the choice to numb your pain. Well, no you don't. But, you're conscious. I'm feeling charitable." he grins near me ear.

"No. I won't! You can't make me. I won't." I struggle unsuccessfully.

"But, you already have. You don't feel the effects of the last few weeks in your system? You want everything I have here waiting for you. Say yes, and I'll let you go." he smirks at me.

"No!" I scream.


	6. Chapter 6

_Tuesday July 17th, 2007_

Why did I let this happen again? I did so good staying away from my addictions. In an ironic way, a Salvatore saved my life. But, on another level, a Salvatore ruined my life all over again. All I did was trust and love. I allowed myself to fall deeper than I ever have and it came back to bite me. Now here I am at a party Jay's throwing. There's sketchy people all around and I don't care. There's only one thing I want and it's headed my way now.

* * *

I find myself in the backyard of the house we're at, on a swing. I've finally learned why Jay calls me "Red Dawn". He says it's because that was the name of the first product I actually bought from him. I'm in such a haze that I don't even notice the girl walking up to me until I hear, "Well, aren't you pathetic?" she smirks.

Looking up at her and seeing two, I slur pointing a wobbly finger in her direction, "And who the hell are you to judge me?"

Just then, she slaps the living daylights out of me, knocking me right off of the swing.

Struggling to stand and get in her face, I shout "What the hell is your problem?!" I shout, pushing her back.

"Good, I have your attention. You're Kit, aren't you? I've been watching you." she says glaring at me, but oddly not wanting a fight.

"Who the hell are you and why have you been watching me?" I'm pretty belligerent at this point.

"I'm Kate. You've been busy these last few weeks." she says stalking around me.

"Well, Kate. Find a new hobby. I'm off limits." I say brushing past her as she grabs my arm.

"You're too good for this, you know. Isn't all this a little extreme?" she asks folding her arms.

"I don't know who you think you are. And I don't know why you think I'm any of your business. Matter of fact, I'm done with people thinking I'm there business. You don't know me. Back off!" I say glaring and pulling away from her.

"I'm someone that can help you get your life back on track. All of it. I can help you get everything back." she says from behind me.

"What do you mean everything?" I turn with a sneer.

"Your fame. Your fans. Don't you miss 'em?" she smiles.

"Even if I did. What would be in it for you?" I ask.

"Do I really have to want something?" she asks.

"Yes. You don't just come up with something like that without wanting something in return. I don't know you. I don't trust you. So goodbye, Kate." I say and walk back to the house.

* * *

_Thursday August 2nd, 2007_

_You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law._

Those are the words that rattle around in my head as I remember being arrested for the first time in my life. As the police force ascended onto the property, Jay made a run for it and left me in the dust with a house filled with paraphernalia. What's worse is that I hid in a dirty closet, which made me look guilty as hell. I've been here for ten days and the NYPD has made it their personal mission to make a statement out of me. Don't kid yourself. I'm not being treated like anything near a celebrity. To them, in here? I'm another lowly spec of dust. There is one officer who's been coming around to check on me. _Officer Dominic Fallachi. _Yes he's very sweet on the eyes. He says he's only making his rounds, but I suspect different.

Taking me out of my thoughts I hear, "Congratulations. You made bail."

"What?" I say looking back to see none other than Officer Fallachi.

"Come on. You made bail." he smiles.

Walking that long walk to the discharge station, Officer Fallachi turns to me and says, "It may only be my opinion, but I have no doubt in my mind that you're innocent."

"What do you mean? I was caught red-handed." I say.

"You were caught in a house looking blazed out of your mind. There's no way that you could've done all of that." he snorts.

"And who do you think did it, if not me?" I ask.

"The whole precinct knows that it's our favorite rat, Trujillo." he smirks as if he's sure of himself.

"How do you know?" I ask to keep the conversation going.

"He's been dodging the system for years. It's only a matter of time before we catch him. Here we are." he finishes as we reach the discharge station. After he unshackles my arms and legs, I turn around and see Kate standing there with shopping bags and a smirk on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

"Before you say anything. I told you I'd help you get your life back together. That's what we're gonna do. I bailed you out. Now you're gonna change into these clothes and we'll get started." she smiles.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask.

"Because I have an ulterior motive." she looks me dead in the eye.

"What do you want?" I ask. I can't argue. She just got me out of jail.

"Nothing from you. You'll soon find out what I want. But, first we really should get you cleaned up." she smiles.

_Sunday August 29th, 2010 Albuquerque, New Mexico_

I've just gotten off stage and the adrenaline is running wild. No longer am I the lost teen pop sensation. I'm now the 22-year-old rock star. As Kate promised, she's helped me get my life back one track completely. She's now my co-manager alongside my handsome fiancé Dominic. I've now signed with Warner Music Group. They've allowed me to do what I want to do. My music has become more aggressive, more me. It allows me to channel my all my misery. At the end of every show, I've been doing a different hard rock cover of the music I've done for RCA. It's my way of giving the finger to the girl I was. Hollywood has called my comeback "Rock Redemption", which turned out to be the name of my album.

After I've changed and am out of "rocker mode". Kate has planned a small meeting to reveal the next city I'm going to.

"How nice of you to join us." she says as I walk in. She looks as gorgeous as ever. Her long curly brown hair is draped over her shoulders as usual. She's always dressed in dark clothes. But, part of me is envious of every one of her outfits.

"Catch." she says sliding a box across the long table to me.

Opening it, I ask puzzled, "You got me brass knucks? Why?"

"It's for show. Now sit, we have a few things to discuss." she says, motioning to the seat next to Dominic.

Sitting down, before kissing my love, I turn to her, "So where are we headed next?"

"I have the perfect place to end the tour." she says.

"I can't believe they actually let us plan the tour as we went along."

"I can be very persuasive when it counts. Do you wanna know where we're going after your break or not?" she asks.

"Sure. I'm excited. Where to next?" I ask literally bouncing in my seat.

She stands and walks over to the covered map. The ceremony we perform after every city. She pulls the sheet off and reveals, "Richmond, Virginia is your next stop." my heart instantly sinks.

"No. Not Virginia." I say shaking my head.

"Why not?" they both ask looking at me.

"What's in Virginia?" Dominic asks.

"It's already set in stone. We're going to Richmond." Kate says smirking.

"You're saying I have no choice in this?" I ask.

"I thought it would be a great venue." she says.

"Fine, seeing as it's pretty immaterial to argue about it." I say kicking my boots up onto the table.

"Great. Richmond here we come." she claps.

* * *

_Tuesday September 21st, 2010 Richmond, Virginia_

There's two hours until I need to be at the stadium for my show. I'm on my usual walk about town. Of course, I'm unrecognizable with my hair tucked into my hat, seeing as paparazzi has grown aggressive. Every town I've been to, I had to walk the block and take in the scenery. I've been clean and sober for three years. I look physically better. I feel better than I have in my life. I have a fiancé who loves me enough to take a sabbatical from his police duties, just to travel the country with me. A friend who was there for me when I had none. And I have my career back, the way I want it, no one else. Right now, I'm the luckiest woman on the planet. As I'm walking and reflecting on the things I've accomplished since meeting Kate, in an alley I hear, "No! I don't want any trouble!" then dead silence. I creep to the alley where I heard the screams only to find a man and a woman in an embrace. Creeping further, without being noticed, down the alley I see he's kissing her neck. His back is turned to me so he doesn't know I'm there. On further inspection, I have to be hallucinating. It can't be. _Damon?_


	8. Chapter 8

It's been almost 3 years since I've seen him. This can't be him. How would he even know that I'm here? _Uhh, maybe all the posters and billboards with your face plastered all over them? _I really hate my subconscious sometimes. I look closer at the couple standing before me when I see blood trickle down the woman's neck. What the hell? Then, I feel a hand on my mouth and I'm being swiftly dragged out of the alley. Down the street, I'm turned around and faced with my offender.

"I know what you just saw. If you don't scream, I promise I'll tell you everything you need to know after the concert." the voice is unrecognizable and the stranger is wearing a hoodie with a face cover. "Will you scream?" the stranger asks.

I shake my head no.

"Good." the hand is removed from my mouth and grasps my arm and leads me back to the stadium.

At the entrance to the stadium, the stranger lets me go and says, " I know you don't have a clue as to what's going on. But, you have to go in there and give a show as if nothing happened. I promise, you'll know everything." then the stranger walks away. What will I know? What did I just see? Now I have to give a show? How am I even-? _Suck it up! Do the show and found out!_

Kate and Dominic thought it'd be a great idea to start my ballad by being lifted out of the stage for the effect that I'm coming out of the water.

-As I reach the climax of the song, I make the one mistake I never make during this song. I look out into the crowd. As close to the stage as I can see, the bluest of blue eyes watching me. _Damon? No! _He can't be here! Yet, here he is watching me intently. At the sight of him, I fumble, but not so much that it's noticed.

- Tonight, I chose to cover "Toxic", mainly because that skintight outfit Britney wore in the video deserved a rock feel. The guys decided to make it five minutes more then it should be, probably to savor the outfit, and most likely to mess with me.

-The crowd disperses to the lobby to wait for me to sign autographs after changing. What's wrong with now? I always wanna get to the fans right after, but I've been forbidden to. As I'm headed down the steps of the stage, there he is looking as edible as… well, the last day I saw him all those years ago.

"You look absolutely stunning." he breathes as if nothing's happened. It's really him. After all these years of torturing myself, it's really him.

As confidently as possible, I take each step and blow right past him, but not before he catches my left hand.

"Kit?" he breathes. It stops me in my tracks. Every time he said my name like that, it's stopped me dead in my tracks. Turning to him, I see him inspecting my engagement ring.

"You love him?" he asks looking up at me.

What? Did he think I'd sit around and pine over him for three years? No. I refuse to let him set me off like this. I won't let him try to suck me back into his web. Gathering my nerve and the anger I felt towards him for the last few years, as if time stretches, I reach back as far as I can and slap him as hard as I possibly can across the face. When he releases my hand to clutch his jaw, I grab his shoulders with both hands and knee him, where he needs it. Stooping down over him, I seethe, "I hate you. I am no longer that little girl you met in your house. And I will not fall victim to you ever again." for a brief moment, I envision myself giving him a swift kick to the ribs, but decide I've gotten my point across. I get to my dressing room and realize I'm more worked up than I thought. Standing behind the door clutching the doorknob, my hand flies to my face as I begin to cry.

"Kit?" I hear from my right.

I look for the voice, "Stefan?"


	9. Chapter 9

Not giving it a second thought, I launch myself into Stefan's arms and cry. I've missed him so much. I've missed having someone to tell every moment of my day to. We stand there for what seems like a lifetime, then taking me with him, Stefan sinks to the couch, as I continue to cry. When we pull away Stefan notices my engagement ring as well.

"You're engaged? Congratulations!" he almost shout, hugging me again.

"Thank you. Damon didn't take it too well." I say.

"He saw this? He didn't hurt you, did he?" he asks genuinely concerned.

"He asked me if I loved my fiancé." I tell him.

"How'd he react when you told him?" he asks.

"I didn't respond. I kinda slapped him and then I kneed him." I say, not feeling sorry in the least.

"Why'd you do that?" he asks laughing.

"I wanted to prove to him that he hasn't been on my mind this whole time." I know it makes me look like I have, but I don't care. Just then, looking at Stefan, I notice something very important about him.

"Your hoodie. That was you in the alley?" I ask.

"We heard you were coming to Richmond and Damon insisted we come. We weren't suppose to call attention to ourselves." he says.

"Well, you both failed miserably. That was Damon in the alley wasn't it?" I ask.

"Yes it was." he frowns.

"What's going on, Stefan?" Do I even wanna know?

"I'll tell you everything. You can hate me when I've finished. Deal?" this is serious.

"Deal." I sigh.

* * *

"What's going on in here?" Dominic barges in, "Who's this?" he asks seething, pointing at Stefan. I forgot how jealous he could be at times.

"Dom, honey, calm down," I say rising from the couch to embrace him.

"This is Stefan. He's my brother." I say looking into his eyes to assure him.

"Stefan, this is my fiancé Dominic." I say as Stefan rises from the couch to greet him.

* * *

On my way to my suite, Dominic had to stay to play roadie, I hear footsteps behind me. I ignore them until I get to the door. Something tells me I know exactly who it is. I insert the key and at the ping notifying the door's unlocked, I feel that familiar sensation.

"Did I not get my point across when I kneed you? What do you want, Damon?" I ask frustrated.

"You said you hated me. We both know that's not true." I can almost feel his smirk from behind me. I open my door and I turn to face him.

"You can be resilient all you want. I'm engaged, Damon. Nothing's gonna change that." I say as I walk into the suite. I hear a grunt behind and I turn to see he hasn't followed me in. "Something wrong?" I ask.

"Nope. I'm just doing the gentlemanly thing by waiting to be invited in." he says.

"Or could it be that you can't come in." I raise an eyebrow.

"I'm trying to apologize here Kit. You're not the only one who changed." he says.

"No, Damon. I've changed. You're still an ass." I say.

"I loved you!" he growls.

"You broke my heart!" I shout, "Do you have any idea what happened to me? Because I allowed myself to feel? I got crushed by you! And for what? To end up at square one where Stefan found me again?"

"Just let me in and we can talk about all this." he says.

"If you wanna come in so bad. Why don't you just walk in?" I ask folding my arms.

"Because I'm being a-"

"You can't come in because I bought the suite! I know everything!" I shout.

"What do you mean, you know?" he asks, placing his hands on the door frame.

"Let me ask you this," I say walking to the refreshment bar. "Have you ever compelled me?" I ask pouring myself a glass of water.

"What are you ta-"

"Save it! You think I'm renting the suite? No, it's mine!" I shout pacing back and forth, "I know everything!"

"Keep your voice down. What do you know?' he asks.

"I know what you are." I leer as if the bravery of ten thousand men surface around me, mixed with my anger. I grab Dominic's letter opener and hurl in his direction. It slices into his chest with ease. I'm too angry to understand the level of what I've just done. He grunts and staggers a bit. He yanks the object out of his chest and throws it back into the room. "Let me guess, Stefan finally spilled his tiny little guts?" he asks clinching his jaw and his fists.

"Had he not caught me in an alley watching you feed on some poor innocent girl, he wouldn't have had to tell me anything. Now tell me Damon, had things been different, when were you planning on telling me that you're a vampire?"


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sleeping peacefully when I hear a commotion at the door. Jumping out of bed, wrapping my robe around myself, I rush over and open it.

"What the hell is going on!?" I shout.

From what I can tell, Damon is drunk and fighting with Dominic. Stepping in between them, I push Dominic back and get right in Damon face. "You can't do this Damon! He's my fiancé! I love him!" I shout.

"I need you." he slurs.

"No, Damon. You don't need me. Go home." I say.

Staggering past me, he says to Dominic, "She doesn't love you, you know. You have only been a distraction for her." he slurs.

"You're drunk Damon, go home!" I shout, standing in front him.

He grabs me and crushes me to his chest. "I've missed you so much. I've been waiting to see your face again. I knew I would." he slurs.

"Let go of my fiancé!" Dominic shouts.

"Why should I!? She loves me! She's too afraid to admit it!" he growls holding me under his arm, "I could take her right now and you'd never know where to look."

"Damon let me go. You don't know what you're saying." I try to struggle from his grasp.

Turning me to face him, he holds me by my shoulders. "_You don't love him. You never have. You love me and only me_."

"You're trying to compel me?" I frown genuinely hurt. He has known for only a couple hours that I know the truth and he's trying to compel my love? "Just leave Damon. You have no place here." I sneer. He just stands there, staring at me. I can't take it. "Leave!" I shout taking Dominic's hand and lead him into the room.

Shutting the door, Dominic says, "That was eventful. Is he like that often?"

"That's it?" I ask.

"What? The guy was drunk and belligerent. I've seen it often enough." he says ,scooping me up in his arms, "I think you handled the situation very well." he kisses me, "I'm proud of you and right now I wanna show you just how proud I am." he says as he takes me to the bed.

* * *

The next morning as we're having breakfast, there's a knock at the door.

Dominic walks over and answers, "Good morning, Kate." he says condescendingly.

"Dominic." she says with the same condescending tone as she walks in.

"Okay, I know the two of you can't stand each other, but for once can you get along for me?" I ask truly annoyed.

"No!" they say in unison and Dominic leaves. He always leaves if there's no business to discuss.

"Whatever." I groan. "What brings you by Kate?" I ask as she saunters over to sit at the table with me.

"Well, I pulled some strings. Your vacation runs to the end of your honeymoon." she smiles.

"Great. So, what are you doing today?" I ask.

"I have a few things I should be doing. Why? Did you wanna tag along?" she smirks getting up and walking towards the door.

"I think I'll be fine on my own." I say " But thank you." I say.

"Fine, suit yourself. You can't stay holed up forever, you know. You should get out. We could go shopping." she shimmies.

"Bye, Katherine." I smirk, following behind.

Her eyes go cold as she grabs me and pushes me against the door, "What'd you just say?"

"You heard me." I lock eyes with her.

"How?" she growls.

"You really didn't think I'd find out? That's why you brought me back here, isn't it? It makes sense now. You said you'd been watching me. I get it now. You're Katherine Pierce." I toy. This could seriously go either way.

"And how did you make that little discovery? Which one was it? Damon or Stefan?" she leers.

"You've just confirmed my suspicions." I smile brightly at her.

She pushes my face to the side and gets close to my ear, "Do you really thing I wouldn't kill you right now?"

"You wouldn't. I'm your friend. You wouldn't hurt me." I strain out.


	11. Chapter 11

"You clearly have learned nothing in trust." she says leering.

"I know what you are and you haven't done anything but leer at me. This "badass" ship has sailed." I smirk.

"You're not scared?" she asks releasing me.

"Why would I be? My life has been filled with hurt and misery." I say.

"I can make you scared." she smirks.

"Try it." I shrug, walking further into the room.

She smiles and her eyes darken, the same way Stefan showed me last night, and she lunges for me. Instead of tackling me, she grabs me, turns so she takes the fall and moves so that I'm one my back and bares her fangs.

"Scared yet?" she asks looking down at me.

"That was fun. What's next?" I laugh. Spending these few years with her has made me brave. Dominic taught me to fight and defend myself.

"We're gonna have to change that then. " she says, then lifts my wrist to her mouth and bites me. She's actually feeding on me!

"Katherine!" I shout. She just doesn't stop. "Katherine!" Thinking back to last night.

_Vervain is harmful to vampires._

_Wear this bracelet and a vampire can't compel you. _Stefan's words float into my head. In a moment of desperation, I bring my free wrist up to graze her face. She instantly releases my wrist and pounds the floor next my face.

"You're smart. So it was Stefan." she says, gets up and before I know it, she's gone.

* * *

_That Night_

Dominic is in a conference, so I've texted Stefan and ask him to come over. He's supposed to bring some friends. It takes getting used to the thought of Stefan having friends. I wonder if Lexi's with him.

_Knock! Knock!_

Running for the door, I open it and throw my arms around Stefan's neck, bypassing the crowd formed around my door. As low as I can manage, I whisper, "When were you gonna tell me that Katherine is alive?"

"She knows about Katherine?" I look to see a blond with a deathly, shocked look in her eyes.

"Yes, I know Katherine." I smile. What's up her ass?

"You're in danger. You need to let us in." She pushes toward me.

"I'm not in danger. Katherine's my friend." I say.

"She's been compelled." the girl next to Blondie says.

"I'm not compelled. I know her." I assure.

"Katherine is not your friend. If she's made you believe that, then she's using you." Stefan says, inspecting my eyes.

"I'm bored with standing in the hall. Won't you all come in?" I say, taking Stefan's hand, when he turns me and gently pushes me into the suite and says in my ear, "Promise me you won't freak out."

"What do you mean?" I whisper.

"The girl directly behind me looks exactly like Katherine. Her name is Elena Gilbert. She's my girlfriend." he says, slowly turning me, keeping me close, to face him.

"You have a girlfriend?" I snort all to loudly.

"Hi, I'm Elena." she says taking my hand from Stefan's waist. That's the classic jealous move.

"Oh my God! She does look like Katherine!" I squeal. Why?

"Hi, I'm sorry about my outburst. I'm Caroline. I'm such a huge fan. I have your albums from you earlier years and your new one. It's so good and I love your new look. It's such an honor to stand here talking to you now."

"Caroline, breath." the other girl says, "I'm Bonnie. We're all fans. We love what you do. It's amazing." she stops herself.

"Thank you all for coming." I smile.

"I was with Stefan when you texted and I begged him to let us come. I hope it's okay. We won't tell anybody where you are." Elena says smiling. Why does she look like Katherine? And why does she get under my skin?

"It's perfectly fine. Any friend of Stefan's is a friend of mine." I say. "Speaking of friends. Where's Lexi? Have you seen her lately, Stefan? Why haven't I seen Zach?" I ask.

"You knew Lexi?" Elena interjects again. Was I speaking to you?

"What do you mean _knew_?" I ask, looking at Stefan.

"Lexi and Zach are dead." he says, looking in deep sorrow.

"How? Why? When?"

"Things have changed. Zach was only doing the right thing. Lexi was a vampire in a town of rumored animal attacks. She was setup and staked," he looks me in the eye "Both by Damon."

"Damon killed Lexi and Zach? Why?" I ask.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thursday September 23rd, 2010_

I'm in Mystic Falls for the first time since those few years ago. I'm instantly taken aback. It's still as beautiful as I remember. I'm on my way to Mystic Falls High to return Stefan's phone. I've just finished a photo shoot and was given the outfit I shot in. I'm in a lacy, burgundy top, a black, plaid punk skirt, and kick ass boots. I walk into the office, "Hi, can you tell me what class Stefan Salvatore is in?" I smile as sweetly as possible.

"I'm sorry. I can't give that information," the secretary says.

"I just wanna talk to him for a few minutes and I'll be on my way." I continue smiling.

"I'm sorry. I can-"

"Aren't you Kit Maven?" a man's voice says from behind me.

Turning around, I answer, "Yes I am. Anything I can do for you?" I smile.

"Do for me? You're here. It's an honor to have you in our school. What reason would you have for being here?" he asks flabbergasted.

"Thank you so much. I wanted to know what class Stefan Salvatore is in." I continue my sweet act.

"Oh, you're looking for Mr. Saltzman's class. I'll be happy to show you how to get there. If you'd follow me?" he asks beaming.

After thoroughly going through how to get to Mr. Saltzman's class, I'm making my way there now. As I'm walking towards the class, I hear footsteps behind me. Then, there it is, a swift firm grab of my ass. Turning on my heel, I push the assailant against the nearby wall. "Who do you think you are? Huh, who are you?" I shout.

"Damn, I knew it was you. You're way hotter in person. Guy's gotta try, right?" he says. Smug bastard.

"What's your name, because kneeing you would be useless, and you might like it if I told you to kiss my ass. So, what's your name?" I leer at him.

"If I'm correct, I'll take option 3 being I've already felt It." he smirks and I slap him. "You're feisty. I like that," he says.

"Tyler!" a man shouts, standing outside a classroom "Get to class. Now!" he shouts and I let him go.

"All in good fun, Mr. Saltzman." he says, putting his hands up. "I suspect I'll see you again. I'm a fan. I like your new stuff better." he smirks as he saunters off.

"I had that handled, you know." I say to Mr. Saltzman.

"He's a walking douche. Alaric Saltzman. What can I do you for?" he asks, holding his hand out to me.

"I'm looking for Stefan Salvatore." I say, shaking his hand.

"Come on in. Make yourself at home." he laughs.

"I only need him for a moment." I smile.

"Very well then." he says, opening the door for me, only to be welcomed by shouts and cheers.

"Hello, everybody." I wave while smiling. Then, I spot Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie. "Stefan, can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask.

He stands and walks out of the classroom with me.

"What's this about? Did you come to bust me out of school?" he laughs.

"You forgot your phone. Why do I get the feeling you did that on purpose?" I ask.

"Because, I didn't think you'd bring it here." he smiles.

"Well I did. Sue me. I thought a lot about what you said. Everything." I say.

"Come to a conclusion?" he asks.

"Katherine was there for me when I had nobody, Stefan. No matter what you or anybody else thinks, I won't believe that she's evil. I can't." I say.

"You may not know why, but she's using you for something. Can't you see that?" he asks, concern etched on his face.

"No, I won't believe that. She's done nothing but help me this entire time." I watch him carefully.

"How long have you known her?" he asks.

"A few years. We should get you back to class." I say taking his hand. Why am I so defensive?

Getting back to the classroom. "Thank you for letting me borrow your student." I smile.

"Not a problem. Come back any time." he smiles back.

"You know, when I was in school, History teachers didn't look like you." I smirk.

"Is that a good thing?" he asks.

"I might have paid more attention." I smirk. "Thanks again." I say walking out of the room.

"Wait up!" he calls, running after me.

"You wouldn't be looking for Damon, would you?" he asks.

"No. Why would you think I'd be?" I ask. What's he getting at?

"You came here for Stefan. I assumed." he says.

"Well I'm not. Thank you." I frown.

"If you are," he looks at his watch. "He's usually at Mystic Grill at this time. You can found him at the bar." he winks.


	13. Chapter 13

At the grill, I start to get reminiscent. I reach to hike my skirt up just a half an inch higher. _What are you 16? He's gonna notice you regardless, _I decide against it and walk in. There, I see him instantly, exactly where Alaric said he'd be.

I saunter up to the bar and stand as if I hadn't even noticed he was there. _Why are you doing this again? You have a fiancé! _I just wanna tease him a bit. At this moment, I've never been happier to wear an almost inappropriately short skirt. I'm still in the photo shoot outfit. If it got a rise out of a high school, it can do wonders here. The bartender approaches me. "What can I get for you?" he says with a gleam in his eyes.

"How about a big bowl of cherries." I say, gesturing my ideal size bowl.

"You don't wanna get this one cherries. You'll never get her to leave." Damon leans in.

"Hello to you too, Damon." I say straight-faced and gesture for my cherries.

"What has you in your sexy best?" he asks, not even looking at me.

"Sexy best? I had a photo shoot and I went to see your little brother." I say.

"So, why are you here? I know it's not for the cherries." he looks at me smirking.

"If you must know, someone who I assume is your friend led me here." I say.

"Remind me to buy Ric a bottle of scotch." he smirks.

"What is it about you that keeps me drawn?" I ask, leaning towards him.

"There's the elephant in the room. Tell me Kitten, how does it feel?" he asks.

"We're not doing this, Damon. I'm not doing this with you." I leer.

"You came to me. Either you needed to see me, or you wanna get me out of your system. We both know one of those things isn't possible." he says, straight-faced.

"I'm happy in my engagement, Damon. I came here because I missed the place. I had no clue that you'd be here." I continue to leer.

"Did you know that I know when you're lying? Everything you've said to me since you've been back has been lies. So, how about we get to the true matter here. I love you. You miss me. Let's stop playing games," he says.

"Well you're one to talk about games, Damon." a guy says, sitting next to me.

"Well this day just got worse." Damon frowns.

"Mason Lockwood. You're Kit Maven, aren't you?" he asks.

"Today, I wish I wasn't." I smile.

"Day off from fame? I don't think you can pull that off." he says.

"What do you want, Wolf Boy?" Damon interjects.

"Oh, I'm only passing through." he smirks down at me.

"You know what? I'm leaving. Apparently, this was a waste of time that I would've spent doing something productive." I say, vacating the bar stool.

"Oh no, you don't." Damon grabs my arm, "We're not done here."

"I'm done with this. I'm going home, Damon." I say.

"Then, I'm coming with you." he says.

"You can't come in." I leer.

"Like I care. Move." he says, turning me and pushing me until I'm out the door.

* * *

"You gonna talk to me anytime soon?" he asks. "You haven't said one word to me since-"

"Since you forced me into your car. Say it! You can't keep doing this!" I shout in the hallway at the door of my suite.

"Open the door and let me in." he says.

"You know I won-"

"I'm not talking about us. You're gonna open the door and let me in." he says stone faced. When I make to tell him off. "Just do it," he says.

"Fine, I'll humor you." I say, taking out my key card and opening the door.

Walking through the door, I hear shuffling noises from the bedroom.

"You wanna invite me in?" Damon says from the entrance.

Completely forgetting about him, I walk towards the bedroom and stop when I see it. Why's it closed? The bedroom door's never closed. Adrenaline coursing through me, I march my way to the bedroom and nearly burst through the doors, and there it is. My fiancé and Katherine in bed together.


	14. Chapter 14

"Welcome home." she says smiling.

"Why?" I ask.

"Kit, I can-"

"I wasn't speaking to you!" I scream at Dominic.

"Kit!" I hear Damon call.

"Come in, Damon." I call and in an instant, he's by my side.

"Well, isn't this a peculiar situation." he says, looking from Katherine to Dominic who struggles to cover himself. Katherine doesn't even bother.

"Come on, Damon. Don't be jealous." she smirks.

"Jealous with you?" He scoffs.

"That's right. You only do jealousy where Elena's concerned." then she gasps. "You didn't know that Damon's in love with his brother's girlfriend?"

Just then, I take the letter opener that I've kept since I threw it at Damon, out of my boot, and hurl it in her direction and it sinks right into her chest.

"Ahhh! Does this mean we're not friends anymore?" she strains after removing the projectile and tosses it to the floor the same time Damon looks at me and says almost shocked, "Who are you? Xena?"

"I was well taught in target practice." I seethe.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dominic says as he rises from the bed, wrapping the blanket around him and inches toward me.

Damon steps in front of him and snarls, "Take one step and I'll reach into your throat and pull out your heart."

Placing my hand on his forearm, "Damon, just let him go. He's not even worth it."

"Kit, we can talk about this." Dom pleads with me when Damon resumes his place by my side.

"I have nothing to say to you. We're done. Leave everything and get out." I tell him, taking my engagement ring off and throw it at him.

"You heard her. Get out." Damon says with his hand on my back soothing me as Dominic leaves. I realize I'm way too calm for this situation. Maybe I am stronger. _Or maybe you were looking for a reason to leave Dominic in the first place._

"You compelled him? That's low even for you Katherine." Damon says. "But why?"

"Because she knew you and Stefan. I gained her trust, to get her to defend me to anyone who would listen. I have to admit, I didn't even think she'd be so sheepish, so quick to jump tell Stefan how much I meant to her." she smirks while getting dressed. "You really can't blame me for this." she shrugs.

"I can't blame you?" I growl, lunging for her when Damon grabs me by the waist.

"You're human. She's a vampire. You'll lose," he says, trying to stop my flailing limbs. "Let's just leave. Come on."

* * *

"We can go to my place. Until you calm down." Damon says as I pace the parking lot.

"I'm never setting foot in that house ever again." I narrow my eyes at him and continue to pace and curse under my breath.

"So, you're just gonna pace the parking lot like a crazy person?" he gestures around with his hands.

"Yes! I'm gonna pace around this entire parking lot until I understand what the hell happened in there!" I shout wringing my hands in my hair.

"It's simple! I've said this for weeks. Katherine's a bitch who will do anything and screw anyone over to get what she wants," he says frustrated.

"And what's that?" I roll my eyes at him.

"She's wants Stefan." he says.

"If she wants Stefan, why come after me? I've done nothing but be a friend to her." I stress.

"We're not gonna solve anything by standing out here." he steps toward me to stop my pacing.

"Is it true?" I ask.

"Is what true?" he asks, looking into my eyes.

"Are you in love with Elena?" I ask.

"No. Katherine's a lying slut. Let her go," he says.

"I need a drink." I say not even caring.

"You're not drinking. You've just had the shock of a lifetime. Even I wasn't that horrible to you." he says.

Looking at him for a moment too long, before taking off in the opposite direction, "Bye, Damon."

"Where are you going?" he calls to me.

"Away from the reminder of my first heartbreak!" I shout, calling back.

In a second, he's walking next to me, taking my hand. "I'm not letting you walk alone. And you're not drinking. You've done way too much to go back now."

Jerking my hand out of his, "Do you realize that I've only been here a couple of days and my life has imploded under my feet?"

"That's rather unfortunate," a voice says from behind us. We whirl in unison to find a tall man standing there.

"Haven't I killed enough yet?" Damon rolls his eye.

"Come on, Damon. You kill me and I just keep coming back. Must be annoying for you," he says.

"I could kill you now. Would that make you happy John?" Damon says sizing up to him.

"What's going on over here? Uncle John? Damon? Everything okay here?" a guy walks up.

"I'm just teaching John here a little lesson in manners, Little Gilbert." Damon says.

"Jeremy, get out of here. Now." John says.

"No, I'm not leaving," he says, looking from them to me.

As if catching Jeremy's cue, "Damon, let's go," I say grabbing his arm. He doesn't even budge. "Damon! We don't need a scene out here." I say.

"Oh, it's fine. He's not stupid enough to do anything out here." John smirks at Damon. Just as the sentence is out, Damon snaps his neck.

"Damon, what the hell?" Jeremy shouts.

"Not my problem. Tell him to look for me when he wakes up." he shrugs before taking me over his shoulder and leaving faster than it took John to speak his last sentence. When I realize what's just happened I'm in his car and he's getting in on the other side.


	15. Chapter 15

As soon as he's comfortable, I punch him in the arm, "Are you out of you f'ing mind!?" I shout. "What did you just do!?"

"Relax! He'll be fine." he says, taking out his cell.

"What do you mean he'll be fine? You just snapped his neck, Damon!" I shout.

"Okay, you're new to all this. I get that it's all a shock for you. He has a ring that protects him from death by supernatural causes. Meaning me." he says, looking at me.

"You did it so easily. How many people have you killed?" I ask.

"Not as many as my brother, if that's what you're asking." he sneers.

"Don't do that. I didn't ask about Stefan. I asked about you." I say.

"You afraid of the truth? You afraid to know that Stefan wasn't always so golden? We're vampires Kitten, you know that now. Either you can deal with it, or get the hell outta dodge." he says.

Emotion takes over and I launch myself at him full force. I make my way over to his side of the car. Straddling him in the driver's seat, I rip his shirt open as he removes mine. I kiss him with a passion I've never ever felt before. He unfastens his belt with a quickness. His hand finds the zipper on the side of my skirt and in the heat of the moment, I remember myself. I push off of him and seat myself back in the passenger's seat dressing myself.

"What the hell? Why'd you stop?" he asks overwhelmed.

"This was a mistake. I should go." I say trembling with emotions.

"How is this a mistake?" he asks.

Looking him in the eye, "I don't love men who love other women." I say and get out of the car.

"Why are you dwelling on what Katherine says? I told you it wasn't true. Let it go." he says from inside the car.

"It never ends with you, does it? Am I always gonna be drawn to you?" I ask.

"How about we find out?" he suddenly appears in front of me, pinning me to the car, his face in my hair. "I could reacquaint you with the hood." he says as seductive as possible. Then, his cellphone rings, which he ignores for four rings.

"Answer it." I say when he makes eye contact.

He answers annoyed, "You're interrupting me. Why?…He provoked me…She's right here…She's fine, brother." handing me the phone, he says, "It's Stefan. He wants to talk to you."

"Is everything okay, Stefan?" I answer.

"I just talked to Dominic. I suspect you need a place to stay. I'm coming to get you." he says.

* * *

_Thursday October 28th, 2010_

A lot has happened since Stefan helped find me a beautiful place. The argument we had about my safety was almost as monumental as the one we had when he told me that he and Damon were vampires.

_"Had I not left the Boarding House, I'd still be in the dark?" I shout._

_"It's not that simple. We would've eventually told you the truth." he says._

_"Eventually? When Stefan? How long would if have been before one of you fed on me?" I'm practically seething._

_"We never would've hurt you, Kit. You have to know that." he says standing._

_"Is that what you were doing ever time you "went out"? You were feeding?" I ask._

_"Yes, but it's not what you think."_

_"What do you mean it's not what I think? You're a vampire. You need blood, don't you?"_

_"I don't feed from humans. I feed from animals." he says searching my eyes._

_"Why?" I ask._

_"I can't drink human blood. It's the reason I warmed to you instantly." he says._

_Thinking about his words, it dawns on me. "You have a problem. You get addicted to human blood?" I ask. "It makes sense now. The way you helped me. You have to go through something like that to help someone else." I say._

_"I'm so sorry you found out the way you did. I never hoped for that." he says before hugging me._


	16. Chapter 16

Stefan and Damon wanted me safe and in reach. I wanted away from Mystic Falls, the encounter with Damon still weighed heavily on me. We eventually met in the middle and agreed on a small safe house somewhat away from the Boarding House, just far enough so that I could sneak off without them knowing.

A few weeks ago there was a huge Masquerade Ball at the Lockwood's. Apparently I'm not the only one that Katherine has been terrorizing. After she compelled Elena's aunt Jenna to stab herself. Elena broke up with Stefan to make Katherine happy. Damon and Stefan finally had it and decided to get rid of her. The original plan was to kill Katherine once and for all. The plan was perfect. We all had a part to play in luring Katherine into a room, that was spelled by Bonnie, where Stefan and Damon would be waiting. Once a vampire entered, they couldn't get out. My part of the plan was to pick an argument with her to buy time. That plan was almost ruined when Dominic sauntered over to me before she got to me.

* * *

"Can we talk?" he asks holding his hand out to me.

"We have nothing to talk about. You cheated on me, I fired you and kicked you out. If I know Katherine now, she didn't care enough to have a living arrangement for you." I sneer almost pained to talk to him.

"You act as if you never loved me at all." he looks wounded.

"Oh, I did love you, Dominic. Over a year of being with you does that. But, the last few months have been nothing but an absent partner. I suspect you've been with her those times." I continue my sneer.

"I made a mistake. I can't live if you don't forgive me." he says.

"You're reaching. You really think I have any feelings towards you at all whatsoever? Time away from you allowed everything I ever felt to evaporate into thin air. Somewhat like I hope you would." I say, never even looking at him.

"Ever since I left the suite, people have told me about him. You know, people that know him, apparently like you do. But, from what I've heard and understand, you're exactly like Damon. You think you're so much better than everybody else. You think you're the best thing going. Or is it that you just hate everybody?" he asks.

Finally looking at him, I throw my drink in his face. "No Dom. I don't hate everybody. I just hate you. I hate who you are. I hate that you're so weak that you couldn't keep it in your pants. You think you broke my heart? I've had my heart broken. Surprisingly, what you did doesn't even come close to the heartbreak I've felt." I sneer before Katherine approaches. Show time!

* * *

It turned out that Katherine had a witch of her own to link her to Elena so that whatever happened to her, happened to Elena. Ultimately, the plan succeeded anyway being that the witch Katherine used, happened to be related to Bonnie. They put a spell on a moonstone Katherine was looking for. Once it was in her hands she was out incapacitated. Damon put her in a tomb of some kind with the same spell Bonnie used on the room so she can't get out. Elena was taken that very night, which brought a few new players to town. Rose, a vampire from Katherine's past, who I didn't like off the bat. _Because of the way Damon looked at her._ Another very powerful vampire named Elijah, who has a weird obsession with Elena and happens to be a foot solider for an original vampire named Klaus.


	17. Chapter 17

I'm sleeping in the most luxurious bed I've ever slept in when a noise wakes me. Picking my head up to look around, I hear outside my window, "Is today the day you let me in?" the voice says and deep down I know exactly who it is.

"It's a safe house Damon. Which means I can allow anyone I want access. That doesn't include you. Now go. Away." I say as I throw a pillow out of the window towards him.

"I'm glad I know you have good aim. But, you're gonna let me in one day." he says.

"Go home, Damon." I say flopping back onto the bed when I hear another voice.

"She's not going to let you in! Get down from there and call it a day!" a woman calls to Damon. Jumping out of bed, I rush over to see who else is here. There on the ground under the tree Damon's occupied is Rose. And she's waving up at me. "Put him out of his misery and send him on his way!" she calls to me.

"You took her here?" I leer at him.

"Rose, go back to the house. This has nothing to do with you." he says almost a vampire whisper.

"How could you? You know how I feel about her." I scowl.

"It's cloudy enough for her to travel. She came here on her own. I don't have control over people, you know. Now, can I come in?" he asks smiling the sexiest smile I've seen on him.

"I need time, Damon. I've admitted that what happened the last time we were alone together rocked me. What more do you want?" I ask.

"We need to talk about things and I'm not talking from a tree." he smirks.

"You chose to be in the tree. Have you been watching me sleep?" I ask.

"It's a novelty, watching you sleep. You truly are uniquely beautiful," he says.

"Flattery gets you nowhere, Salvatore." I smirk. Rose continues to shout, which neither of us remember she's even there.

"I'll make you a deal. You let me in and we'll just talk. No flirtation of any kind. Just talking. Deal?" he gestures with his hands.

"No compromising positions?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Just two friends talking." he says.

"You can come in through the front door." I gesture and in a flash, he's out of the tree and at the entrance to my bedroom.

"Come. I'll make you coffee." he gestures toward the stairs.

* * *

After I'm showered and my hair is damp, on purpose, I make my way down stairs to the glorious smell of coffee…and biscuits. He's made breakfast?

Sitting down and taking a biscuit as Damon watches me intently he says, "You never seize to take my breath away."

"I thought we weren't going with the flirty comments?" I ask taking a bite.

"I'm not flirting. I was simply giving you a compliment." he smirks.

"Ok, so what's next?" I ask.

"Now, we talk. But, if you want the flirty comments, I'll be happy to give them." he smiles.

"Ok, what's your game here, Damon?" I ask.

"No games. I've told you many times that I love you. I understand that I've hurt you in the past. But, now is different. You said you needed time. I don't wanna wait around anymore." he looks me square in the eye.

"Damon, I told you I-"

"I will flip this table. Make a decision," he snarls.

"This is your plan? To intimidate me into taking you back? If it is then you can leave." I snarl right back.

"Where did you find your inner bitch?" he smirks.

"The same place you found your inner dick." I return his smirk.

"You as turned on as I am?" he asks.

"Is that all you think about?" I ask.

"Around you? Absolutely." he says.

"Then get out of my house." I stand pointing towards the door.

"Why? What'd I do?" he asks.

"I don't wanna be that girl that you constantly think about sex with. I'm not some sorority chick that you sleep with and send packing in the morning, Damon. I've never wanted you for sex. I wanted you because I loved you. I deserve the same respect. If you can't give me that, then get out." I say, leaving him in the kitchen.

"Where're you going?" he calls.

"Away from you!" I call back as I hit the top floor.


	18. Chapter 18

I reach my room and close the door behind me, or so I thought. I feel him behind me and in a series of events he turns me around, takes me over his shoulder, throws me onto the bed, climbs up my body, stretches my arms above my head, and kisses me. When he releases, he says, "You really feel that I think so low of you? Do you not know me at all?" he asks, looking down at me.

"I don't wanna be hurt by you again. I refuse to be hurt by you again. It nearly killed me the first time. I named a drug after you. How low is that? "I ask, tears springing to my eyes.

"Please don't cry. I hate it when you cry. I'm sorry I made you feel cheap. That wasn't my intention in the least. I just thought I'd remind you how much I love you," he says, kissing my eyes before the tears can fall.

"I'm not stupid, Damon. I know you have feelings for Elena." I say.

"When will you let that go? I don't have-"

"Why else would you travel to save her? It can't be a love like I have for Stefan." I say.

He growls then catches himself, "You just don't get the lengths I've gone to for you, do you? If you don't know by now, I'm not a good guy. But, I try like hell to be good to you, for you. I love you and I'm trying desperately to show you. You're my little Kitten. Every time I see you, it's as if you pull the rug from under my feet. You're bright, beautiful, kind, bold, witty, strong and talented in so many ways. How many ways do I have to tell you?" he asks releasing my hands.

As his words sink in, I wrap myself around him and kiss him as passionately as I'd done a month ago in his car. He moves so that I'm straddling him. _He wants to finish what you started._ As we're kissing, we kick off our shoes and find ourselves in the middle of the bed. I remove his shirt. He unzips my sundress and pulls it over my still damp head. I unfasten his belt, pull it through the loops and toss it to the floor as he makes work of his pants. We fall into a kiss again as my hair tickles his face. We soon find ourselves utterly lost in our tangled web of limbs and tongues. The world around us evaporates as we pleasurably eviscerate one another. Just as the heat has reached its boiling point and we can just about take nothing more from each other, we hear the front door open.

"Kit! It's 11:45 in the morning! I know you're not still sleeping!" I hear one after the other from, Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline.

"Crap. There goes our day." he says, slumping onto me burying his face in my neck and continues to move, really move.

"Damon, they're gonna come up here." I say trying to push him off and out of me.

"So. Caroline's a vampire. If she can't hear us right now, we're not the one's who're screwed," he says, kissing my neck making me moan.

"We didn't close the door Damon. We have to get up." As I say it, I smell food and my stomach rumbles.

"I'm not leaving you. I'm content," he says quickening his pace again.

"I'm not asking you to leave me," I breathe, trying to hold back my emotions, "I'm hungry."

Out of nowhere, we both hear three voices in the doorway, "Oh. My. God."

"Why are you even in here?" I ask as Damon gives up and flops onto the bed next to me.

"We'll be downstairs. You have some explaining to do." Elena says pushing Caroline and Bonnie towards the stairs.

"You go downstairs. I'm gonna sleep." Damon says, making himself comfortable.


	19. Chapter 19

_Wednesday December 14th, 2010_

If there's anything I can be grateful to Dominic for, it's giving me a daily kickboxing schedule. As I'm working on the bag, I hear the incessant ringing of my doorbell and knocking. I've finally learned to actually lock my door.

Rounding the hall, I see Elena is impatient as ever. As I open the door, before I can even reach out to hug her, she rushes past me and into the living area. "Hi, Elena." I say following her tracks as she turns on her heel to face me. Okay, she is pissed. "Spill. What's wrong?" I ask, approaching her.

"Where do I start? Katherine's out of the tomb. When we daggered Elijah, she had us believe that she'd be in there forever. That's why we did it and now she's walking free. Then I undaggered him. I spent all day with him yesterday. he tells me that Klaus is his brother and that he's a hybrid who hasn't evoked his werewolf gene. Apparently, he's coming in for the impending full moon to complete his transition. According to Elijah, he'll need me for the process." she says and flops to the couch.

"Well, when's the full moon? And why does he need you?" I ask.

"The 21st. I'm the Petrova doppelgänger. He needs a doppelgänger. Elijah thinks he might be in town as we speak." she says with her hand on her forehead.

"Where's Katherine in all this?" I ask.

"No one knows." she says.

"So what now? We just wait around for him to swoop in and kill us all?" I ask, looking her in the eye.

Just then, Damon and Stefan come barging in. "We have a problem." Damon says as they pace towards us.

"We know." Elena and I say simultaneously.

"How are we handling this?" I ask as Stefan sits next to Elena.

"We let him take me. If we just give him what he wants, maybe he'll just leave," she says.

"Not an option!" Damon and I say in unison. "Are you crazy? You don't know what he's planning." I finish.

"What's the best option here? Wait, there is none. We're taking the lead one this." Damon says, gesturing to himself and me.

"I think we should all ask Elena what she wants." Stefan says.

"We know what she wants, brother. She wants to sacrifice herself for the good of mankind. I say screw mankind." Damon says.

"We can debate this all day long. I'm going into town to check things out. Damon?" I gesture.

"I blocked you in, so I guess I'm in," he says, taking a step then turning back, "Don't let her out of your sight for a second," he says. Stefan waves him off and so we walk out the door.

We're at the Mystic Grill calmly scoping the place, watching for anything out-of-order. I see Matt Donovan and decide to call him over.

"Anything I can do for you?" he comes over.

"Have you noticed any newcomers in here?" I ask.

"A few? One guy actually came in looking for you." he says.

"For me? British?" I ask as Damon eyes me suspiciously.

"Yea. Kinda intimidating but not." he says.

I shoo him off and almost frantically look around. Nik's here in Mystic Falls? Does he not give up? Damon catches my eyes and reaches to caress my face. "You okay, Kitten?" he asks smiling.

"I'm fine." I smile, but lie. "Stay here. I'll be right back." I say caressing his hand before rising from the table. I walk out of Damon's sought and mostly his earshot. Then, I feel him behind me. Turning around, there's that familiar gorgeous face. "I've searched the entire continent for you. And here you are." he says smiling.

"Hi, Nik." I say.


	20. Chapter 20

"If I'm correct, you're here with a Salvatore." he says, walking around me. Something's different about him. But, what?

"What if I am? I'm not your property, Nik." I say.

"That can still be debated, love. I've staked my claim. Now I'm here to collect my reward." he smiles.

"Other than me, why are you here?" I ask.

"Believe it or not, you're not my only priority," he says.

"Then, why are you here?" I ask and before I know it, he turns me around with his hand over my mouth, holds my hands behind my back with his other and leads me until I'm out the door.

Releasing me, he says, "I hadn't planned on coming for you yet, but now is as good a time as any."

"You are not taking me, Nik!" I shout, hoping Damon can hear me.

"Come on, love. You know you miss me as much as I terribly miss you," he says, before attempting to force a kiss on me.

"Niklaus." a voice says. Nik turns with me in his arms to see Elijah standing there. "I see you're up to your old tricks again. Now, let her go." he says, gesturing with his hands.

Releasing me, to which I run to Elijah, "I'm not afraid of you, Elijah." he says.

"Oh, I think you are otherwise you would've run with the girl." Elijah says as I push away from him.

As if a billion light bulbs go off in my head, "Niklaus? Klaus? You're Klaus?" I ask obviously shocked.

"It's still me. You know me. I'm your Nik." he says searching my eyes.

"You're an original? All this time, I've been dealing with an Original? Oh, my God, I slept with an Original. How? I don't-" In my hysterics, I feel a sensation behind me. Then, I'm turned around and held by my shoulders.

"Look at me." I know its Damon, but I'm too lost to make eye contact.

I continue to ramble aimlessly. Before I know it, I'm so hysterical that I'm crying.

"Kit. I'm so sorry. I never meant to confuse you." Nik says, taking my hand to which I feel my body being jerked aside. Everything just sounds like echoes in a tunnel for me, I'm so lost. How do I get myself mixed up with these people? First, Nik, then Stefan and Damon, Katherine, now Elijah. What did I do in my life to have any of this happen to me? I feel like I'm just standing here as the world watches and waits for my next move.

"Calm her down." I hear from Elijah. The world for me is seeing Nik's face and now knowing that he's 1,000 years old. I can't process this. Damon cups my face and tilts it up to look into my eyes. I'm still rambling when he attempts to embrace me. I break away and I run. I run as fast and as far as I possibly can until I stop for a moment on Wickery Bridge. Looking around to make sure no one followed me, I sink to the ground and hug my knees and cry. What do I do now? Nik is a vampire. No, Nik is a hybrid. I just don't understand. I hold my head in my hands. This is all too much. I thought I could handle all of this.

Then, I hear as the tunnel vision persists, "Kitten?" I can't look at anything. How do I deal with all this? Then, I feel my body being lifted from the ground, but I'm not set on my feet. I'm just being cradled and held.

"Is she okay?" I vaguely hear Nik's voice.

"Why do you even care?" Damon's voice floats into my head.

"We both know why I'm here, mate. But, she's important to me. The least you could do is allow me to be here for her," he says.

"I don't have time for this. She's hysterical and I can't pull her out of it." Damon says hugging me tighter.

"Mind if I give it a shot?" Nik says. Then without a moments notice, I struggle out of Damon's arms and stagger backward.

"Stay away from me! Both of you!" I shout, not seeing through my own emotions, holding my hands out in a _don't come any closer_ way.

"Kitten, it's me, Damon. I'm here. Don't you see me?" his voice echoes.

I turn to run but, I'm immediately stopped. Through my tunnel vision, I reach out for a face. I feel stubble and the bone structure. Nik has placed himself in my path of freedom. I must look like a freak right now. I spin from one Damon and back to Nik all the while muttering, "No. No. Please don't. Why?"

Then suddenly, I'm lifted and thrown. I feel my body sink deep below water. I'm flailing everywhere and I let the water take control. For a moment, I consider staying beneath the water for all eternity. As if a light bulb came on, everything hits me all at once. I push my way to the surface, "What the hell!" I shout.

"See, she's perfectly fine." Elijah says looking down at me.

"Are you out of your mind? You could've killed her! Why don't you mind your own damn business, like getting your brother away from here?" Damon seethes at him.

"What the hell!" I shout again.

"You were hysterical. These two were fumbling on how to snap you back into reality. You're welcome." Elijah says.

"So you decided to throw me in the water?" I shout disbelieving.

"It wouldn't have been very gentlemanly of me to simply slap you," he says.

How is he so calm about all this? Damon is practically boiling. Nik, at least he looks calm.

"Are you okay?" Damon asks.

"Get me out of here. Now." I demand.


	21. Chapter 21

_Thursday December 23rd, 2010_

I'm arriving back home from the most emotional funeral I've ever been to. As I reach the couch, I kick off my shoes and reflect. These past few days have been extremely stressful. After my freak out episode, Damon's been taking extra care of me. The day of the full moon came. Stefan took Elena to the mountains for the last day of her human life. We found out that for Nik, well Klaus to fulfill his hybrid status, he needed to sacrifice a werewolf, a vampire, and a doppelgänger, meaning Elena. To make sure she came back either way, Damon stupidly feed her his blood. The brothers fought big time about it. I still haven't set foot in the Boarding House, my own reasons. Damon told me everything when he came barging into my house and ransacked the liquor cabinet he set up for himself. I won't rehash the massive argument we had about his impulses, being how it ended. Even though we aren't together and probably never will be, Damon's always been a master of distraction. It wasn't long before we found out whom else Klaus was planning to sacrifice. The werewolf, Jules who bite Rose and drove her insane. Legend says if a vampire is bitten by a werewolf, the vampire dies. What legend didn't say is that death wasn't instantaneous. Caroline and Tyler Lockwood were also taken to be sacrificed. Damon being the "bad guy" he is, went to save them. Klaus is a clever one. Damon found out a few days ago that Klaus had Katherine this entire time and has been torturing her. Klaus had her pretend to be Elena and call Jenna to lure her out of the house where he fed her his blood and killed her. After feeding on a witch that was helping Klaus, she became his vampire. John Gilbert sacrificed his life for Elena to come back as a human, despite the vampire blood. No one really went into detail about how everything went down. But, I know Jenna was killed. The guys planned to kill Klaus before he completed his transition, but he played on Elijah's feelings for his family and he betrayed us. Now I'm sitting here trying to figure out where everything went crazy, when my front door flies open and Stefan barges in to ransack the same liquor cabinet that Damon set up. When they come to me, they only go for the cabinet when something really bad has happened. When he's made himself a drink, he barges into the living room and paces.

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" I ask baffled.

"We have a problem." he says.

"We always have a problem, Stefan. Why is this different?" I ask.

"It's Damon." he forces out.

Sitting up and taking notice, "What'd he do now?" I ask.

"Tyler Lockwood bit him. He just told me," he says still pacing.

"What? There's a cure right? Tell me there's a cure, Stefan!" I shout.

"I don't know. Bonnie's looking into it right now." he says.

"Is he at the Boarding House? I have to see him!" I say, getting up and bolting towards the door.

"No! You're not going," he says catching me by the waist.

"Why not? Why can't I go check on him? What aren't you telling me, Stefan?" I ask.

"He's not doing well. Elena's with him. He won't see anyone else." he looks me in the eye.

"What do you mean he won't see anyone? He'll see Elena but not me?" I ask in shock.

"He's delirious! He thinks she's Katherine," he says as his phone rings. "That's Bonnie now." he says checking the text. "You're coming with me." he says grabbing my hand.

Digging my heels, "Stefan, I have to change." I say gesturing to my funeral wear.

"Change and meet me outside." he says stalking his way out.


	22. Chapter 22

We are approaching an old building, just on the outskirts of town.

"What are we doing here?" I ask.

"This is where Bonnie got the magic of all the dead witches." he says getting out and moves instantly to open my door.

"You took me with you so I wouldn't go to Damon, didn't you?" I frown, toying my blue day dress.

"I know you wanna see him, but you might not be the best thing for him now." he says.

"And Elena is? You'd leave your girlfriend with him on the basis that she's playing Katherine to him right now? Do you understand how messed up that is?" I ask, finally getting out of the car.

"I know, Kit. But if him thinking that he's in 1864 is the best chance of keeping him calm long enough to find a cure, I'll take it." he says.

"Stefan!" Jeremy calls from the entrance, "We're ready."

* * *

Once we've found Bonnie, she's surrounded by old books.

"Have you found anything?" he asks her.

"Not yet. I'm gonna try to contact Emily." she says.

"Who's Emily?" I ask intrigued.

"She's like my beyond great-grandmother." she says as all the candles in the room flare, making me jump. "Apparently she wants to talk too." she says, then readies herself and begins to chant in what I believe is Old Latin.

"Hello, Stefan. You shouldn't have come here." she says on an almost sweet voice. Why would she say "hello"?

"Damon's been bitten by a werewolf. If anyone would know of a cure it'd be you," he says.

"I know nothing of a cure," she says.

"He's dying, Emily. Help me, please?" he pleads to her. Emily? What the hell?

"Maybe it's his time." she smiles.

"You know that's not true. You're stalling. There's a cure. Isn't there?" he pressures.

"I'm sorry. I can't help you," she says. Then, Bonnie shakes and then she straightens. "She's gone."

"No, she can't just be gone. We need a cure!" he almost shouts.

"Stefan, it's not her fault." Jeremy chimes in. Then, she starts to scream, holding her head in pain and we hear whispering all around us.

"What are they saying?" Stefan and Jeremy ask.

"Klaus. If you want a cure, go to Klaus," she says, when the voices quiet.

"What does Klaus have to do with anything?" I can't stop the question from coming out.

"I don't know. I get what I get," she says.

"I'm going to get the cure." he says, "I'm taking you home." looking at me.

"No. If you're going to see Klaus, I'm coming with you." I demand.

"You're not coming! Damon is dying. None of us needs you tagging along to make things worse. I'm taking you home." he says holding out his hand to me, but instead of taking it, I push past him and bolt all the way back to the car.

* * *

"I didn't meant what I said, Kit" he says when we reach my house.

"Whatever. Get the cure. Make him better." I say reaching over to grasp his face and kiss his cheek, before getting out to watch him leave. I walk into the house and without knowing what I'm doing, I walk over to Damon's liquor cabinet. I take out a bottle of Bourbon and I make myself a drink. I don't care. I just want Damon to be fine. In a moment of pure unknown desperation, I down the drink then I spend the next fifteen minutes pacing the floor. Then, I get the feeling that something is horribly wrong. Taking out my cell, I call the one person who would literally do anything I ask. The line rings twice, then an answer, "Hello? Kit?"

"Matt, get your ass over to my house. I don't care if you have to sneak out of the grill, just get over here, now!" I almost shout then hang up. It's a bitchy thing to do, but Damon's life is at stake here and I'll do anything to save it. I change into what I feel would be the best tool in getting exactly what I want, and getting out alive. I plan to leave unarmed, mainly because most of my weapons are in my car, which Stefan's in right now. I need to show that I'm serious. I wait, and wait, and then I hear his truck outside. Running outside, before he can even stop the truck I open the driver door, "Stay here. I need to go." I say almost pulling him out of his own vehicle.

"What's going on? Why do you need my truck?" he asks.

"I'll explain later. I promise." I say, then take off.


	23. Chapter 23

I'm parked in front of a building, looking at my car when my phone rings.

"I can't talk, Caroline." I say.

"Screw talking! What are you doing? Matt just called me saying that you took off in his truck and left him at your place. What's going on, Kitana?" she says. She's always blown everything out of proportion.

"I can't talk right now. I'm going to see Klaus." I say.

"Klaus? Why? What's going o-" I hang up and get out.

Apparently, when he came into town, Klaus set up house as Alaric and is staying in his apartment. I approach the apartment when I hear the makings of a deal being made. Apparently, Klaus wants Stefan to drink human blood in order to get the cure. So, there is a cure.

No! I can't faulter right now. I listen at the door, when I hear something slide across the floor or table. No. He can't do this. I burst through the door and to my surprise; Stefan has a blood bag in his hand and there's a vile of blood on the counter island and Katherine's sitting in a chair. Remembering myself, I make a quick mental checklist: do anything necessary to have my way against Klaus, get that bag away from Stefan, get the cure to Damon and get out.

"Nik, don't so this! Let him go. Take me, please." I blurt out.

"Well, look what we have here. My favorite girl." he says looking back at me.

"Nik, please. You don't have to do this. I'll leave with you if that's what you want." I plead with him.

"Who's to say you won't turn tail and run the first chance you get? I think Stefan here would be more loyal, being the life of his brother is on the line." he smirks.

Shaking off my feelings, _Do whatever it takes to get the cure out of here, forget about the rest._

"Stefan can't give you the company that I can." I say unzipping my jacket to bring his eyes to my body in hopes of clouding his judgment.

"You would leave with me? Leave all of this behind? No questions asked?" he asks.

"I'll leave with you, right now, under two conditions." I say sauntering over to him and cup his face in my hands.

"You name it, and we can leave this wretched place behind us." he says looking up at me, playing into my every whim.

"Let Stefan go and get the cure to Damon. You do that for me, and we can be done with this place." I breathe as sultry as I can manage.

"How do I know you're not lying?" he asks.

I kiss him as passionately as I had done the night I slept with him. I soon find myself straddled on his lap when he pulls away.

"Stefan, it's your lucky day. I had hoped to take you with me, but this just seems right." he says sliding the vile over to Stefan. "I normally wouldn't do this, but take that to your brother."

"Save your brother, Stefan. Thank you for everything." I say with a tight smile.

"You'll be fine?" he asks frowning.

"Yes, I'll be perfectly fine. Can I be any safer with an Original?" I say gazing at Klaus, "Now, go so that we can be out of your lives forever." I wink at Stefan. Before I know it, he's gone.

"What about Katherine?" I ask Klaus, looking at her, "We won't need her where we're going, will we?" I ask.

"I suppose not, sweetheart." he says, placing me on my feet before walking over to Katherine. He compels her to leave which she does without a moments notice.

"Where were we?" he asks sauntering over and putting his hands on my waist. "You really are a delicacy." he looks into my eyes. "Tell me. Why would you stick your neck out for the likes of The Salvatore's? Why Damon?" he asks as he pushes me to the wall in an almost extremely long kiss. "Why?" he asks when we part.

My whole demeanor changes as I breathe, "Because I love him."

"What?" he growls.

"I love him, Klaus." I say more confident. Should I really challenge him right now?

"You've never called me Klaus. You never knew me as Klaus. I was always Nik to you. There's only one other person who calls me Nik. You used me? Again?" he asks.

"I didn't use you the first time. You were delusional, remember. I love Damon and nothing's gonna change that. This was a ruse to get my way. I'm sorry, but it had to be done." I say pushing against him to no avail. His eyes darken with complete contempt and rage, as he tightens his hand around my throat. Faster than I can see, something is thrown over his head and he's turned around. His assailant is Katherine.

I hear four consecutive shots from an air soft stake gun I helped Alaric perfect. "Get out of here!" Katherine shouts. She's helping me?

She turns him enough for me to get a clear view of Stefan in the doorway, who's ushering me to run toward him. He's loading the gun with more stakes when I reach him and he shoots into Klaus' legs for good measure.

"Get her out of here, Stefan!" she shouts again.

Handing me the stake gun, he scoops me into his arms and next thing I know we're standing by my car.


	24. Chapter 24

"Why is she helping us?" I ask in shock.

"I don't know." he says, packing my things back into the car.

"You're lying. How did you know she'd do that?" I ask.

"I can answer that." she says from behind me.

"Fine. Why?" I leer.

"You helped me. I paid the debt. I hate loose ends." she says, "You might wanna leave before Klaus can make his way down here." she says taking off.

* * *

"What was that stunt you pulled back there?" Stefan asks as we sit in my driveway.

"I did what I had to do to get the job done." I say.

"I had everything handled." he says.

"You were about to lose everything that meant something to you, had I not stepped in." I argue.

"How did you even know what was happening?" he asks.

"I had a feeling you were in trouble, so I called Matt to borrow his truck, which I should probably go back for." I say.

"I just have one question." he says looking at me with that _Stefan has a secret_ look.

"Stefan, it's late. You have to get the cure to Damon. Go." I say, opening the door when he pulls me back in.

"Don't worry about that. Why would you do everything you did?" he asks.

"You know I think of you as a brother, Stefan. I'd do anything for you." I say.

"That's the problem here. What you did in there, you didn't do it for me." he says.

"Stefan. Don't. It's been a long day. I just wanna go and take a shower and crawl into bed." I say with my head on the headrest.

"Why would you go as far as making Klaus think you love him? You did all that for Damon, didn't you?" he asks as his eyes sparkle.

"Stefan, I'm exhausted. Good night." I say leaning in to kiss his cheek before stepping out.

Getting out, he tells me, "Don't worry about Matt. I'll get his truck back to him.

"Can I just ask a question?" I ask, turning on my doorstep.

"Anything. You know that," he says.

"Did you think that I was a witch too?" I ask in all seriousness.

"What do you mean _too_?" he asks walking toward me.

"When I went on my first official date with Damon, he'd asked me if I was related to any Bennett's. The question came out of nowhere." I say.

"He asked you that?" he asks.

"You're stalling, Stefan. Why would he think that?" I pressure.

"You sort of resemble Emily. He saw it and might've assumed." he says.

"Should I be worried?" I ask.

"I doubt it. If he's said nothing about it since you came back, don't dwell on it. You just take care of yourself. Okay?" he says taking off.

When I'm finally stepping into my house, I smell the most beautiful smell.

Did Matt do this? "Matt?" I call walking further into the house, I don't get an answer. I decide to call him. I left him here. Where is he? The phone rings twice before he answers as always. He's such a fan boy. "Kit? How are you? Is everything okay?" he asks.

"Matt! Calm down! I'm fine. Everything's fine. Why aren't you here?" I ask.

"I got worried and I just paced your house all day. I called Jeremy and he drove me home." he says.

"Well, I was exhausted, so Stefan's bringing your truck to you." I say yawning.

"Okay great. Are you sure you're okay?" he asks.

"Yes Matt, I'm fine, thank you so much. Good night." I say.

"Good night." he says and we hang up.

I call it a night and head to my room. When I get there, I notice the smell of eucalyptus even stronger. Instead of wondering why, I flop onto the bed and bring my hands to my face. What did I do today? I pissed off an Original and professed my feelings for Damon all in the same sentence. Am I in love with Damon? Again? _Stop torturing yourself. You knew you loved him when you slept with him that day. _Of course, there's been the usual flirting and annoyance from Damon. At the same time, I've had him at arm's length as I've done since I came back to Mystic Falls. _Don't kid yourself. You turned him on in his own car. And the only reason you're lying to yourself now is because the girls caught you with him. _Fine, he's gotten under my skin. He's the same Damon that I've always known. He's an ass. He's insane at times. He's intense. He's overprotective. But, so is Stefan. What am I even doing? I'm seriously laying here debating my feelings.

Just as I'm laying there wondering what to do with myself, I suddenly smell the eucalyptus get even stronger. I feel one killer boot being unlaced and removed. Leaning up on my elbows, I spy Damon at my feet, dressed only in jeans. What the hell?


	25. Chapter 25

"What? How? When?"

"Stop it. You're gonna hurt yourself. Just let me _really_ take care of you for once." he says, removing my other boot.

"But, I just-"

"Nope. Don't talk. Don't think. I'm doing the talking and thinking. You just relax." he smiles. "Now about that jacket." he says, taking my hands to pull me into a sitting position, unzipping, then sliding my jacket off my shoulders.

"Damon, I-"

"I told you, no talking." he grasps my head as kisses me all to briefly, before removing my extremely tight, aqua, lace top. "You went all out, didn't you?" he says seeing that there's nothing separating me from the lace.

Why is he being like this? There's no possible way that he could know how I feel.

He mouths the word _no_ and gently pushes me back onto the bed and peels my equally tight skinny jeans off. Seeing again that there's nothing to separate me from my jeans, "We will talk about this, you know?"

I nod and he bends to scoop me into his arms. What is going on here? Just a few hours ago, he was on the verge of dying, and now he has me in his arms.

I'm in his arms and I'm completely naked. He carries me over to the bathroom and for the second time since knowing him, he surprises me with a room filled with candles.

"I hope you don't mind. I ran a bath." he says, setting me on my feet in the tub. I sink into the foam when he strips out of his jeans and lets them fall to the floor.

"What are you-?"

"You didn't think I did this just for you, did you? I don't know if you've heard Kitten, but I've just come back from the dead. I need to be clean." he says climbing in behind me hugging me to him.

"Am I allowed to talk yet?" I ask glancing over my shoulder at him.

"Not yet. I have a few things I have to say that'll probably come at you rapid fire to avoid an argument." he says.

"Like what?" I ask already knowing.

"I wanted to ask about the stunt you pulled to get the cure. Judging by the outfit that I literally peeled you out of, you did a number on Klaus. Caroline called Elena and said you were on a crazy mission to see Klaus. But why? Why would you do all that?" he asks close to my ear. I can feel his smirk.

"I had a feeling that Stefan was in trouble so I borrowed Matt's truck and I went." I say.

"Remember when I told you that I know when you're lying? Why'd you really go see Klaus?" he asks.

"Because I love you." I breathe.

"You what?" he asks astonished.

"Stefan told me you were bitten and I'd been on overdrive ever since. I made the decision that I'd do anything to get you better because I love you." I say leaning my back into him and look up at him.

"You love me?" he breathes.

"How could I not love you? You're my everything." I smile the brightest I've ever smiled.

He grabs my face and we kiss as the flame quickly turns into a wildfire. I turn in the tub and straddle him as the kiss deepens even further. He breaks the kiss after we've taken all the air from each other.

"Why are you stopping?" I breathe.

"I want you to be sure about this. It seems the last time I did something like this for you; maybe I coerced you into telling me you loved me. I don't want that this time. If you really feel this way, I want you to tell me on your terms. Not mine." he breathes, cupping my face.

"Damon, it doesn't matter who's terms it's on. If I didn't feel this way, I wouldn't say it. I wouldn't have said it the last time if I wasn't sure. I'm sure you've found that you can't coerce me into anything. Everything I've done has been on my impulses. What I did today was my choice alone. I would never do anything I didn't want to or wasn't sure about. You know why?" I ask searching his eyes.

"Why?" he asks almost frowning.

"Because I love you, silly." I say bumping my fist to his chest. "Everything I've ever done, I'd do it all again in a heartbeat. Because no matter how bad it was, it lead me to you." I say smiling.

"I don't wanna hurt you again. I loved you so much and I hurt you even more. Ever since you left I've beat myself up trying to understand why I would even think, let alone say the things that hurt you." he frowns.

"Don't you do that. Don't you start with that. We are not looking back. You hear me? You hurt me because I was weak and frail. I was so terrified to let anyone in, that when I did, I loved with everything I had. You were right. I built a skyscraper around my heart and my emotions. I got burned, but I'm better and so much stronger now." I say kissing him briefly.

"You've proved that you are in deed stronger than ever. That I admire you for." he says still frowning.

"Well, if it'd make you feel better, I'd stake you the second I thought you were thinking of ever hurting me again." I smirk at him and he laughs.

"I'm over 150 years old Kitten, you wouldn't get that close." he smirks.

"If I recall, I sliced into you with a letter opener once." I continue to smirk.

"How was I supposed to know you rank high in aim?" he asks.

"You're a dick." I respond.

"You're infuriating." he responds.

"You're an ass." I respond.

"You're crazy." he responds.

"Crazy about you." I say.

"Yea? Crazy about me?" he asks smirking.

"The craziest." I smirk back and soon we find ourselves completely lost in each other right there in the bathtub.


	26. Chapter 26

_Christmas Day Saturday December 25th, 2010_

It's Christmas morning and I'm so excited. So much has happened since I found out that Damon was bitten. Apparently, Matt knows that vampires are our closest friends. Klaus is gone, most likely plotting revenge against me. Katherine has established herself as "enamored" with my relationship with Damon. Her meaning; anyone who tries to destroy it will have to go through her. Last night, the gang all met at Elena's for gift exchange. I got Armani watches for all the guys, making sure it's their taste this time. The girls each got a different personalized charm bracelet I had designed for them.

From Stefan and Elena: I got a hot new brown bomber jacket and rocking shades to match. From Bonnie and Jeremy: I got a new jewelry chest and an assortment of new bangles and hoops. From Caroline and Tyler: I got a closet filled with Jimmy Cho's for every day of the week and a boss new stereo system.

From Alaric: Of course, I got personalized weaponry to match my style. Jeremy and Bonnie are apparently together. Caroline and Tyler are together. How did I miss all this? I was expecting my present from Damon to which he promised I'd get it today. Of course, he said this while admiring his new watch.

Now we're here admiring each other as we give and take away everything we have from one another. We're in our usual web of tangled tongues and limbs as the heat continues to rise and hang in the air.

"Do you know how much I love you?" I breathe looking down at him as I continue to move.

"I know that it can't possibly be as much as I love you." he breathes, pushing me higher.

"I love this." I breathe.

"What?" he looks quizzically up at me.

"We don't forget each other. We talk, instead of just being in these moments." I breathe as I'm pushed even higher.

"I don't think we can ever be like this and not talk. It wouldn't feel right," he says after he flips and is now looking down at me and starts his own rhythm.

"You know how to take my breath away, don't you?" I laugh breathlessly.

"I'm learning to..." he breathes as he starts to push me further out of my mind.

"You've done just fine so far. What more is there to learn?" I ask almost forgetting where I am as the walls crumble and the world around us explodes into oblivion.

"I want you happy with me in every way. I don't want to disappoint you," he says caressing my face as I lie on his chest.

I know the difference between making love and having sex. With Damon, sometimes it really is hard to tell if he's loving me or completely frustrated, both which are incredibly delicious. I could go on for days about Damon's version of breakfast in bed.

"So, we can do one of two things. Option A: more sex or Option B: I make you breakfast." he smirks down at me.

"As much as I love you, and I do. I think we should shower." I smile.

"We could have sex in there too." he smirks again.

"Will you ever get enough?" I ask laughing.

"Of you? Never." he laughs.

"I'm human remember. At the rate we're going you'll break me or you'll eventually be sick of me." I say.

"Go shower. I'll make you breakfast." he says crossing me and getting out of bed.

"You're gonna make breakfast naked?" I ask hugging my pillow.

"You say that as if I haven't done it before." he smiles back.

"Just go!" I laugh, sitting up and throwing the pillow at him.

Brushing my teeth before my shower, I notice something sparkling in the mirror. What the hell? Spinning all around trying to find the source, I stop back at the mirror and see it again. I ignore it and continue brushing when I find the source of the sparkle in the mirror. Dropping my toothbrush in the sink, my right hand flies to my mouth as my left hand stretches out. "Damon!" I call all too loudly. I can't believe this. All my life I never thought I'd see this. There's a huge diamond, okay not huge but just right, What? How did I not notice this? "Damon!" I call again. I hear him at the door and I whirl to meet his eyes. Well, at least he put pants on. What the hell does it matter?

"What is this?" I ask holding out my hand to him.

"I told you, I'm learning as I go. I slipped it on your finger as you slept last night. I wanted you to find it when you woke up." he smiles as he walks into the room and stands behind me.

"What does this mean?" I ask looking into his eyes in the mirror.

"I don't know what the rules are on human/vampire relationships, but I'd hoped that it means you'll marry me." he says searching my teary eyes.

"How would that even work Damon? You're a vampire and I'm human. It'd never work." I say completely taken out of it.

"I want you to be mine. I don't care if we're married when you're old and frail. Although, I would never let you get frail." he smiles.

"But Damon..."

"Hey look at me," he says turning me around and cupping my face, "I want this. I don't care that you're human. You're a badass human, which sometimes makes me forget that you're not a vampire. I love you with everything I am. I wanna spend whatever time we can together with the knowledge that you are my wife. Please, say yes." he searches my eyes.

"You want me to be Mrs. Damon Salvatore?" I ask.

"More than anything." he says.

"This is insane, you know that?" I smile brightly at him.

"If that's a yes, I'm taking it." he smiles back.

"It's a yes. A thousand times, yes. I'll marry you." I smile a huge megawatt smile before he takes me in his arms and spins me around the bathroom and into the bedroom.


	27. Epilogue

Epilogue

I have a family now. A real family, filled with people I love.

Elena Gilbert: my best friend, the sister I never had, someone who I care for deeply, I have and always will protect her at all costs.

Alaric Saltzman: my mentor in the art of killing vampires, my _almost as crazy as Damon_ friend, my male advisor.

Caroline Forbes: my fashionista best friend, my female advisor, the one who keeps me in check when I stray too far. I have big hopes for her.

Jeremy Gilbert: my partner in vampire hunter training, one of the goofiest people I will never get tired of.

Bonnie Bennett: my sister from another mister and my magical trainer. She's helping me find out if there's any truth to me being related to witches.

Tyler Lockwood: the only one willing to let me shoot arrows at him, my sparring partner.

Matt Donovan: someone I can truly count on for anything at anytime, and the only one who doesn't question my crazy impulses. He's also, my sparring partner.

Last and truly near and dear to my heart. My boys.

Stefan Salvatore: My brother, my best friend, my advisor, my savior.

Damon Salvatore: my ex, the guy who broke my heart, the man who I can't deny was there for me when I needed, my craziest friend, my savior, my love, my heart, and most importantly, my fiancé.

I don't exactly know how this'll work, being that he's a vampire, but he's determined. I love him and we've both said that we're living in the moments ahead.

More people than expected have said that we are a lot alike in more ways than one.

Can we make a marriage work?

Can we make it to an actual wedding?

What will planning a wedding with Damon be like?

There's only one way to find out….


End file.
